vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crescent City/Transcript
Cemetery (A heart is beating. Monique Deveraux opens her eyes and starts screaming for help as she realises, that she is captured in a grave.) St. Anne's Church (Kieran's holding a mass.) Kieran: Thank you all for coming. It means more than I can tell you. We gather today for the first public service of our newly reopened church. St. Anne's can finally once again be the heart of our community, where we can congregate as a people united. Here, this hour, we come toghether to praise god and give thanks. The events that took place at our church were tragic. (Klaus and Marcel, sitting next to each other, start to talk, while Kieran continues speaking in the background.) Klaus: Problem? Marcel: No. Klaus: Then pay attention. We're ment to see (???) devoted prisoners. Kieran: ... is that hope in our hearts. And with the help of many benefactors, that allows us to be here today, so we gather with renewed spririt, made stronger, commited to the ideas of peace and love. Amen. (While Kieran's speaking, Genevieve enters the church.) People: Amen. Cemetery (In the cemetery Sabine/Celeste guids some tourists.) Celeste: Each tomb is well cared for. Families (???) display of infection. Monique: Is someone there? Celeste: This place belongs to the Deveraux-Family, known throughout the quarter for their strong connection to witchcraft. Monique: Please help me! Celeste: And if you look close: These fresh bricks tell us someone in the family has recently fallen. (Monique screams. The tourists look irritated. In the next moment, Monique bursts the wall of bricks and falls/clims out of the tomb. The tourists are frightend, some of them take photographs.) Celeste: Hello, Monique. Welcome back to the land of the living. OPENING CREDITS (The tourists are taking pictures of Monique's empty grave. Sophie enters the cemetery confused. When she sees what happened, she runs into a tomb, where Celeste and Monique are.) Sophie: What is it? What's going on? Celeste: It's a miracle. Sophie: Monique? You're alive! St. Annes Chruch (After the mass, the people leave the chruch. Kieran stands in the front of it. Marcel and Klaus join him.) Klaus: Lovely ceremony, this morning, father. Quite inspirational. Kieran: I wasn't expecting you to join us. Klaus: Oh, we were hoping for some word from your human sources on the recent (???) invasion. Kieran: Well, all guys had their ears on the ground and no one has seen or heard any sign of whatever his name is. Marcel: He is called Papa Tunde. And right now he's wandering in the quarter with the power he absorbed from every soul I've burried in the garden so you might wanna put your ear a little closer to the ground. Kieran: Or ... I could (???) war is brewing between your kind and his. Before I find myself ... (Cami appears and starts to shake Kieran's hand.) Cami: I wanted to congratulate you on getting the church up running. I can see this is a bad time. Nice to see you, Marcel. (She leaves.) Kieran: Cami! Klaus: Well, don't look at me. I tried to sent her away. (Klaus' phone rings.) Klaus: Yes, Diego, what do you have for me? Diego: Ah ... we got a special delivery. Klaus: Would you care to elaborate? (Papa Tunde is seen, lying in the middle of a white, magical circle with blood all over his suit.) Diego: Either our which problems are over or the just get started. (Klaus hangs up.) Klaus: Marcel. (They leave.) Kieran (to the church visitors): God be with you. Thank you. God be with you. God be with you. (Bastiana appears.) Bastiana: Oh, I doubt that but I do appreciate the thought. Kieran: Bastiana! (She hexes him.) Bastiana: (???) Give your nephew Shawn my regards when you see him in hell. Courtyard (Elijah crouchs near Papa Tunde's Corpse. Klaus and Marcel are standing beside.) Klaus: Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glas, a pipe perhaps? Elijah: Yeah, a theory you'd like to share with us, Niklaus. Marcel: Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, the just killed a chicken and leave it on your doorstep ... Elijah: (???) chicken, wouldn't you say? Klaus: Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with these, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be the price fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard? (Rebekah shows up.) Rebekah: Well, don't you look cheery. Listen to this: A girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabina was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux. Klaus: What? Rebekah: The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle. Marcel: Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we gonna get Davina back: Kill the witch who took her place. (Hayley shows up.) Hayley: I have a theory about who one of them could be. (She holds up the drawing of Celeste.) Celeste. Mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming. Klaus: First Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us. Inside (Rebekah and Elijah are talking.) Rebekah: (???) for scotch, is it? Of all the witchy shenanigans and (???) Elijah: It is entirely to really fond in tense to drive, yes. Rebekah: Funny, I don't have any plans to go anywhere. Elijah: She's not save here. You have to take Hayley to the plantation house until this is over. Rebekah: Are you worried about Hayley or whether or not you can trust me? Elijah: It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this. REbekah: Here's a novel idea: Why don't you let Hayley decide for herself, why are you dictating her fate. Elijah: You know why. Rebekah: Then perhaps you should take her yourself. Elijah: Well then that would make me the very hypocrite you accuse me of being, Rebekah I cannot legislate my feelings, my actions however, so would you kindly do this for me. Rebekah: You know that mama wolf loves to be told what to do. She's not gonna like it. But I will do it for you. For only to end this silly quarrel between the two of us. (Rebekah leaves the room. Marcel grabs her.) Rebekah: What the hell do you think you are doing? Marcel: Listen. Everybody is running of looking for resurrected witches. (???) I think I saw one at the church: Genevieve. Rebekah: What? Marcel: I can't be sure, I only caught her at the corner of my eye (???). But it looked like her. And you and I both know that she would have a reason to wanna be back. A lot of unfinished business. A lot of secrets that you and I don't want comming out. Rebekah: I have to take Hayley to the plantation. You need to find Genevieve and end this. End it like we did the last time. (Marcel nodds, then leaves.) Rousseau's Genevieve: Tea, please. (Kieran enters the Rousseau's.) Cami: I'm busy. Kieran: Cami, just hear me out. Cami: You know, I came to the reopening, because I wanted to try make a recommence. Then I see you talking with Klaus, out in the open. Like it's business as usual in the quarter. Kieran: It is business as usual. For the past three centuries we've always tried to save the peace. Cami: Save me the family history. It's all lies on top of lies. Kieran: Cami, give me a drink. I have to drink something. (Cami hands him a drink. He taskes it. His hands are trembeling.) Cami: Uncle Kieran, what's wrong? Kieran: We're in trouble. What happened to your brother Shawn is about to start happening to me. Cami: What? Kieran: I've ... I've been hexed. And I don't know how long I have. Cami: Wait. I know some people. THere has to be some sort of ... I don't know, antidote or ... Kieran: Cami, (???) need a promise. When it get's bad I need you to be as far away from here as possible. Cami: No. No! There has to be some sort of way. Genevieve: Of course there is. If you wanna save your uncle's life all you have to do is take this (she shows Cami Papa Tunde's blade). And make sure it ends up in Klaus Mikaelson's heart. Plantation House (Rebekah and Hayley leave the car.) Rebekah: Thought I was gonna have to drag you to the plantation kicking and screaming. Hayley: Oh, you all just wanna protect me and the baby, right? Rebekah: Hey, I'm on your side (???), so what (???). Hayley: Tonight is a full moon, Rebekah. Rebekah: So what? During pregnancy you can't turn. Hayley: Yes, but I wanted to invite a few people over. Rebekah: Of course. Every red blood and american werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight whilst your cursed crescent clan will be ... Hayley: ... human. Only for a few hours and won't be again until the next full moon, so ... I asked Josh to get a message out to Eve in the Bayou. Rebkah: Josh isn't dead yet. Oh, good, I'm in. I'm (???) survivor story. (A man leaves the Mikaelson Mansion.) Rebekah: Who the bloody hell is that? Hayley: (???) Guy: Yup. Rebekah: Right. It appears you (???) away from me to warrant your mission to throw a kegger. Hayley: Listen: you all want me safe? Fine. I do what's I'm told (???). Tonight's the one night a month that I can meet my family. Now you could (???) me out, send me to my room or ... you could help me to throw one hell of a party. The French Quarter (Celeste/Sabine walks down a street, followed by Elijah. She turns around to him.) Celeste: Elijah. To what do I owe the pleasure? Elijah: My family needs an ally amoung the witches and you've helped us in the past. (???) togher we can avoid an unnecessary conflict. Celeste: They may be willing to make a deal with the noble Elijah. But there will never be any peace at long as it involves Klaus. Elijah: Is that what's always is about: you want my brother out of town. Celeste: I'm just telling you (???). My people are scared, they're desperate, but they're not dumb. You have a niece on the way. Stands to reason you be willing to discuss how to run him out of the city. Elijah: Let's walk together. You can take me on one of your famous tours. Rousseau's (Sophie and Monique are in the backroom.) Sophie: You should eat. After everything you've been through. Monique: I was dead. Sophie: But you're here now. Monique: And Sophie: What happened to mom? Sophie: Your mother loved you so much. She had faith that she could use magic to complete the harvest and get you back. In the end she sacrificed herself for the cause. For the witches, for you. Monique: And do you have her faith? Sophei: I lost my faith. Then I realised that if I didn't believe, I would be letting you down. I tried to get it back. I tried. (Marcel appears.) Marcel: Monique Deveraux. Everyone in the quarter's been talking about you. Sophie: Classy. You killed her mother and now you've come to threaten her? Marcel: I'm not here to threaten anyone. Monique: What do you want, Marcel? Marcel: There're three more girls sacrificed during the harvest. I want to bring them back. Sophie: Who are you kidding? You don't care about those girls. You just want Davina back, so you can use her power again. Marcel: I just want her alive. Monique: He's telling the truth. Sophie: How do you know that? Monique: I can feel it. He is loyal to her. He's here to help. St. Anne's Church (Cami is sitting in the church, holding Papa Tunde's blade in her hand. Klaus enters. Cami quickly hides the blade.) Klaus: I got your message. Where's Kieran now? (Klaus takes a seat next to Cami.) Cami: In the attic. Resting. Praying. He's gonna go crazy and die, isn't he? Just like Shawn. And where's still here in this stupid fight because he lied to me about the witches. And vampires. And you. Klaus: Camille. I can see why you hate me. Truth be told, I've done some dreadful things. But the lies your uncle told were ment to protect you. He's a good man. He's a loyal heart. And he's your family. As for these witches: their attack on Kieran should be prove enough they're the enemy. In that we are united. (Klaus stands up. Cami follows him, holding the blade in her hand.) Cami: Klaus. (He turns around and looks at the blade, then at Cami, then at the blade again. Cami hands it to him.) Klaus: This is Papa Tunde's blade. Cami: A witch gave it to me. Said that it would cause untold pain and torment even to an Original. She said if I stuck it in your heart she'd heal Kieran. Klaus: And yet you choosed to reject that offer. Cami: Maybe if I were more like you, I'd do it, but I'm not Klaus: ... a monster? Cami: I'm not stupid. If there's a war going on I wanna be on the winning side. Klaus: Let's see what we can do about saving your uncle, shell we? Bayou (Hayley hangs up some clothes for the werewolves. A golden eyed wolf appears and looks at Hayley.) Hayley: Hello again. I'm looking forward to meeting you soon. St. Anne's Church (Klaus bites his own hand and collects the blood in a goblet.) Kieran: You gotta be kidding me. Klaus: A vampire is trying to reverse a witche's hex placed on you and it's the cup you find sacrilegious. (Kieran cuts his hand.) Cami: Are you sure this is going to work? Klaus: Not remotely. But I can't attempt to use my compulsion to counter Bastiana's curse if the good father has vervain in his system .... unless we bleed him out. I never said this would be pleasent. Cami: Just do what you have to do. Plantation (The werewolves (transformed into humans) put on the clothes, while Rebekah is cooking something in the plantation house.) Rebekah (phoning): So holy god Marcel, if you don't call me back to the (???) I'll kill you myself. (One of the werewolves shows up in the plantation house, naked.) Rebekah: (???) I was expecting someone ... furrier. Oliver: (???) ain't you an Original? Rebekah: Yes. You might want to say that was more respect. I suppose you be wanting Hayley. Oliver: (???) talk to you. I'm Oliver. Didn't catch your name. Rebekah: I'm Rebekah. Hayley, the party's here! Courtyard (Sophie, Monique and Marcel are in the backyard. Sophie tries a locator spell.) Marcel: Do you have enough power to find these witches? Sophie: I know the harvest was an epic fail, but I can still do a locator spell. Before I do that we need to make a deal. Marcel: What deal? Sophie: If I betray these witches, they're gonna come looking for me. And if I'm caught, I'm dead. Marcel: I said I protect you. Sophie: If you could do that, you wouldn't need my help in first place. The quarter isn't safe. Vampires on one side, witches on the other. No way am I letting Monique get in the middle of that. In order to get her out I'm gonna need money. Do we have a deal? Marcel: Find the witches. I'll give you anything you could ever need. Plantation (The garden is lit by hundreds of candles and lights, music is playing, werewolves are all around. Oliver starts dancing with Rebekah.) Oliver: Come on, you can do better than that! Rebekah: Sorry, I got a bad-end-brain tonight. Oliver: No, no, no, no, no, no. Tonight is not the night for birdies. It's to celebrate. To enjoy life for the few hours that we get to live in. It's to hug our friends, our family and to dance our asses of. (Hayley walks inside the house. She starts tidying. One of the werewolves enters the room.) Jackson: I doubt that you invited you to wait on us. You're Hayley. I'm Jackson. It's nice to see you again. Hayley: You're the wolf who's been watching me. Jackson: I gotta keep my eye on you. (???) girl and all. Hayley: Right. Gotta protect the miracle baby. Jackson: That's not what I meant. I don't care about the baby. Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean, of course I care. (???) baby is a big deal. But personally my interest is in you. Hayley: You don't even know me. Jackson: Our parents knew each other. They were of the same people but not the same bloodline. Now you know how pack hierarchy works, right? Everbody has their part to play and ... we had our part too. Hayley: What part was that? Jackson: You were supposed to be my wife. In the French Quarter (Celeste/Sabine and Elijah are walking through the streets.) Celeste: So this next part of town is one of the few areas where any of the original french architecture remains. The most of the buildings were destroyed in the seventeen hundreds when the city burnt for the first time. Am I putting you to sleep? Elijah: As surprising you might find this, it's not everyday that someone asks you to betray your own brother, Celeste. Celeste: How did you know? Elijah: As Davina was drawing your likeness, I dared to imagine that your presence was near. And when Sophie discovered that there was no magic in your remains I wondered: Could you have possibly cheated death by using your power to place your essence into the body of another? And if so: in who? And then I recalled: the lovely Sabine. Celeste (Flashback): Are you continue following me, Eljiah, or do you wanna talk? Elijah (Flashback): You know who I am. Celeste (Flashback): Original vampire, always wears a suit. Elijah (Presence): Your visions of my brother's child (???) the death of the last elder within your covern. Agnes (Flashback): Tell them what you saw. Celeste (Flashback): (???) (Elijah kills Agnes (Flashback)) Elijah: Ensuring that the harvest ritual could not be completed - unless you would controll it. You've been playing a very long game indeed. But to what end? (Celeste steps closer and kisses Elijah.) Celeste: Oh, Elijah, my lost love. After all of this time. Don't you understand? I died because of Klaus. And even after all this vindictive lies about witches led to my death you stood by him. All because of your vow. Always and forever. (Elijah starts feeling dizzy.) Elijah: What have you done to me? Celeste: Oh, it's a simple enchantment. You needn't worry. I'm not here to kill you, Elijah, I'm here to teach you the error of your ways. Always and forever was the greatest mistake of your life. (Elijah goes down to the ground.) St. Anne's Church (Klaus hands Kieran the goblet.) Klaus: Drink up. It will heal your wound. (Kieran drinks Klaus' blood.) Klaus: I think you've suffered enough. (compels him) You will overcome what the witches did to you. You will resist the dark urges of their hex. Cami: Did it work? Kieran: I don't know if it worked. All that I know is that the vervain is out and I get the mercy of this murderous bastard. I thought you find it really funny, don't you, Cami, you little ...? (He looks shocked as he realises what he said.) I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Klaus: Well, I guess that's our answer. Cami: Wait, Klaus! Where are you going? What are we going to do? Klaus: I'm gonna find the witch who did this and tehn I'm gonna do what I do best. Whereever (Sophie still tries the locator spell.) Sophie: I'm weaker than I thought. Marcel: Think about the deal, Sophie. Get hold up your hint. I'm on the clock. Sophie: It's working. Marcel: That's one. I need all three. Sophie: I'm giving you whatever I can pick up. Marcel: Keep trying. Klaus: Oh, i doubt. Who needs a locator spell when I have all the laverage I need right here. Sophie: No! Monique! In the French Quarter (Elijah is crouching on the floor, breathing heavily.) Elijah: You poisoned me with a kiss. At least you haven't lost your sense of irony. Celeste: We may have time for more. But first I'm going to cure you of your greatest flaw: this absurd devotion to your lunatic family. Elijah: Your anger is with me. And if you have come for seeking revenge ... Celeste: I'll have my revenge. Starting with Klaus. He's gonna know pain and torment like he's never felt before. Unless you choose to save him, of course. But then that leaves Rebekah. Tragic sister. She's about to find herself in quite a predicament. You could save her. But then that leaves Hayley in jeopardy. Elijah: No! No, no. Celeste: Poor girl. She has no idea how dangerous it is to be loved by you. Oh well. With your body weakend by my spell you won't be able to save them all. You'll recover with just enough time to choose one. Who will it be? I can't wait to find out. French Quarter (Klaus walks through the streets with Monique Deveraux by his side.) Klaus: Witches of the French Quarter: I have with me Monique Deveraux. What a shame it would be where I forced to sent her back to the death she's just escaped? Should you wish to prevent this, bring me the witch Bastiana! Marcel: The hell you think you're doing? Klaus: I'm opening negotiations. Marcel: You know my rules: We do not hurt kids. Klaus: Spare me that (???) of your moral code. It didn't stop you from killing Moniques Mother. BASTINA! I know you're close. Stench of witches hangs in the air. Mark my words! I will end this girl with the very blade you meant for me. Marcel: I'm not saying it again. We do not ''kill kids. (Klaus hold the blade near Moniques throat. Marcel vampire speeds up to him. They start to fight. Within the fight, Klaus loses the blade. Klaus breaks Marcel's neck.) Klaus: I decide who lives and dies here, Marcellus. (Suddenly Sophie Deveraux appears with the blade in her hand. She sticks it into Klaus' chest, where it immediatly starts to slide towards his heart. Klaus starts screaming in pain. Bastiana also shows up.) Bastiana: I'll take it from here. Plantation (Jackson is sitting on the piano, playing silently. Hayley is standing near him.) Jackson: I know it's a lot to take in. Hayley: You think? I just wanted to meet my family. I never imagined I'd need my husband from some weird ass aranged marriage. Jackson: Because you don't know (???). Never anyone around to teach you. The crescents aren't just any pack of wolves. The bloodline goes back to the very beginning. Two families: yours and mine. Guess, that makes us kind of a royalty. Hayley: This is a joke, right? I mean if you're royalty where's the throne? Jackson: New Orleans used to be our town and we lost it all because of some infighting. The vampires came after us and if our families were united we could've taken them. So our parents decided to bring the two lines back together. And you and I were (???). Hayley: I'm sorry. This is ridiculous. Jackson: Look, obviously things didn't work out the way anyone thought they would. Our pack made a huge misstep with the vampires. We were refused to back down and Marcel had us cursed by a witch. You are the last one of your bloodline, Andrea. Or Hayley, whatever you call yourself. These people will follow you. You can help them. You and what you represent. Hayley: And what is that exactly? Jackson: A time when things were different. When our people fought back. And after everything you went through to find us, you're the one who's gonna break our curse. Hayley: What are you talking about? Jackson: Your witchfriend. She told Eve she's coming here tonight to set us free. Hayley: Wait, what witchfriend? Somewhere in the woods (Rebekah and Oliver are kissing.) Oliver: I'm sorry. I really like you but this is the deal we made. Rebekah: What deal? With whom? (Some wolves appear, growling and baring their teeth.) Cemetery/ French Quarter/ Plantation house '''Cemetery' (Bastiana, Celeste and Genevieve are at the Cemetery, speaking a spell.) Bastiana, Celeste and Genevieve: (???) French Quarter (Elijah's lying on the ground. His phone starts buzzing. He awakens, still breathing heavily.) Elijah: Hayley. Plantation house Hayley: Elijah, something's going on with the witches. French Quarter Elijah: Listen to me. You're right. Celeste is back. Niklaus, Rebekah - you're all in danger. Plantation house (At the plantation house, the door claps shut by a breath of wind.) Jackson: What's going on ? Hayley: It's a trap. I didn't make a deal with any witch. Jackson: What? French Quarter Elijah: Hayley you have to find Rebekah. You stay with her until I get there. Plantation house (The house is catching fire.) Hayley: Elijah, it's a spell. They trapped being us inside. Cemetery Bastiana, Celeste, Genevieve: (???) Celeste: You know what to do. (Bastiana and Genevieve leave.) Plantation house Hayley: We have to get out of here. (Jackson tries to destroy the glass door with the piano stool, but fails. As a darting flash starts burning the curtains and the carpet, he spills a vase of water onto a blanket which he hands to Hayley.) Jackson: Here. Breath through this! (Hayley coughs. The fire gains size. Suddenly a window shatters. It's Elijah, fighting his way through the fire. He lifts Hayley and brings her outside.) Elijah: Where's Rebekah. Hayley: I don't know. She went off with one of them. Elijah, my friend is still in there. (He rushes back into the house to save Jackson.) Elijah: (???) In the woods (Rebekah's lying on the ground with numerous wolf bites all over her body. Dead wolves are lying around. Someone steps closer - it's Genevieve.) Rebekah: Help me. Genevieve: It's been such a long time, Rebekah. I'm going to enjoy this. BLACK SCREEN (Elijah takes a loook at the dead wolves. He finds a black jacket which he picks up. Celeste appears, followed by the other two witches.) Celeste: Missing something? You won't hurt me. I'm the only one alive who can break the curse on Hayley's family. ''And ''Genevieve knows where your sister is. Bastiana has Klaus (???). He's suffering horribly, I might add. And all because you chose to save the little wolf instead of your own blood. (When Elijah walks towards her purposeful, she uses a hex to bring him to his knees screaming.) Celeste: What a horrific ending to your pathetic diseased family. I guess: Always and forever, after all. Plantation House (Hayley and Jackson are standing in front of the burning house.) Jackson: I have to go. The moon. Hayley: Listen, Jackson. I wanna thank you for protecting me. Not just tonight. Jackson: I have been dreaming about this since I was a kid. I never thought it would come like this. Hayley: Hey! I won't stop until I'll find a way to break this curse. I promise. (Jackson leaves.) Whereever (Cami and Kieran leave a building. Cami is calling Klaus.) Cami: Come on, come on, come on. Klaus, where are you? (Bastiana is standing near them.) Bastiana: Mr Mikaelson is currently indisposed. Cami: What happened? What did you do? Bastiana: I did nothing. Someone completed your task for you. Cami: If you got what you wanted then my uncle ... Bastiana: ... will die soon and (???). You see, dear, you failed to hold up your end of our bargain. You choose instead to side with evil as your uncle has done many times before you. (???) take (???). His punishment will (???) his attempts to (???) the harvest. His suffering will purify him. (???) lesson go. (???) repose the natural order by choice or by force. The witches of the French Quarter will rise again. Courtyard (Marcel is surrounded by some of his guys. Elijah walks straight toward them. ) Diego: We looked everywhere for him. (???) the cauldron, city of the dead, wherever they got him, he's not in the French Quarter. Elijah: MARCEL! Where is my brother? Marcel: I got guys out looking for him right now. (The Originals starts throwing vampires against the walls.) Hayley: Elijah! Marcel: Klaus had one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck. tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped. I don't know where he is or how to find him. Elijah: They also have Rebekah. EVERYONE of you will help me to find them. I'm gonna kill them all. Somewhere in the French Quarter (Sophie tries to persuade Monique to leave New Orleans.) Sophie: Come on! We have to go. Monique: I don't wanna go. Sophie: Monique, this isn't (???) I just stabbed an Original. He's gonna kill me as soon as he's recovered. Look, I'm sorry for everything. I should have come and got you before that stupid harvest. You can stil have a normal life. One without all this crazy witch nonesense. Monique: But I am a witch. And I don't want to go. (Monique hexes Sophie.) Sophie: Monique. Monique: The ancestrals said you don't have enough faith. I was hoping they're wrong. I should've known better. (Sophie's nose starts bleeding.) Sophie: Monique. Monique: You tried to stop the harvest. Sophie: Please don't do this. Monique: Now you wanna run when we have to stay and fight. Sophie: Please, I'm begging you. Don't, don't. Monique: Four of us. When we return, we'll have enough power to rip this city of vampires. And we'll kill anyone who doesn't keep the faith. (Sophie's eyes start bleeding. She starts coughing.) Sophie: Monique. Monique: You should have believed. (Sophie falls to the ground dead. Monique walks towards Celeste, Genevieve and Bastiana, standing near, waiting for her.) ENDING CREDITS Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts